


Against the Fall of Night

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The superior man, when resting in safety, does not forget that danger may come. When in a state of security he does not forget the possibility of ruin. When all is orderly, he does not forget that disorder may come. Thus his person is not endangered, and his States and all their clans are preserved. Confucius - Chinese Philosopher (511BC to 489BC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Fall of Night

I never forgot. Not the dangers or the monsters or everything I had learnt from the Doctor about fighting them. I kept it all safely tucked away in the back of my head against the day when it might be needed, though I hoped it never would.

I never believed I was safe. Not when reading the histories of the Twelve Colonies about the war with the Cylons, not when I thought of the Daleks or the Cybermen. Even after twenty years of peace, I knew there was always a chance of attack.

I kept a jump bag with me. Took it everywhere. Public appearances, holidays, whatever, it was never very far from me. Just enough survival gear to get me to safety if things went sour.

And then they did, on a scale I never imagined. My States and my clans were not preserved. We lost too much in the initial attack. Now I cling to the remnants of the society I called my home, and I try to keep together a people, shattered by war.

I hope someday we will find a place to call home again, but I can no longer believe that judicious planning will save us all from ruin. The Cylons are too close behind, and it's a race of an unknown distance to Earth. All I can do is hope to keep what's left of my world and the life I had lived from falling to the darkness and try to lead them home.


End file.
